1. Field
Embodiments relate to a coating composition for deep ultraviolet (DUV) filtering, a method of forming a photoresist pattern using the same, and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become increasingly more integrated and smaller in size, which has led to ongoing demand for methods of precisely forming fine patterns. In particular, methods of precisely forming fine patterns that are relatively simple to conduct and are low cost are desirable.